coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1469 (17th February 1975)
Plot Mavis makes Rita show Deirdre the nightie but she refuses to say who she thinks it's from. Gordon refuses to let Betty try again for time off to help him in the Corner Shop. Hilda offers her services in the shop to a stunned Gordon. Blanche offers a horrified Stan a man's corset to help his bad back. Having heard the gossip, Bet calls into The Kabin to see the nightie, asking if it's from Len. Gail and Tricia agree to flat-share together. Hilda fusses round a tired Stan, trying to get him to agree to ask Gordon to let them run the shop but he angrily refuses, knowing the neighbours will want them to fail. Alf gives Mavis perfume as a thank-you, and another bottle to pass on to Rita for the same reason. Business at the yard is bad. Gordon wants Blanche to run the shop for him. He puts the idea to Deirdre who thinks it's a great idea. Rita confirms to Alf that she got his present. When Mavis passes on the perfume, she worries that he fancies her. Deirdre passes on Gordon's request to her mother. The residents laugh about Alf and the nightie after Bet spreads the news. He is horrified they think he sent it. Gordon agrees on principle to rent the Corner Shop flat out, but only once he's got the shop sorted. Deirdre brings Blanche to the shop and introduces her to Gordon. She agrees to take it on if the money's right. Hilda pushes Stan to work although he swears he's ill. Alf tells a puzzled Rita he didn't buy the nightie and knows nothing about it. Blanche and Gordon reach an agreement. Pleased, he tells the girls they can have the flat. Stan is unconscious in the Street after falling from his ladder. Albert fetches Hilda and the neighbours rush to help. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Gail Potter - Helen Worth Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *20 Victoria Street - Living room Notes *Last appearance of Gordon Clegg until 27th October 1975. *The Kabin has a jar of sweets with a Dobson & Hawkes label on it, nine years after that establishment was last seen in the final episode of Pardon The Expression. *The scene on the Grape Street set was recorded on 16mm film on a night shoot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: How will Gordon solve the problem of keeping the corner shop going? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,900,000 homes (5th place). Category:1975 episodes